The Good, The Bad
The Good, The Bad & The BabyCastle - Episode 6.10 - The Good, The Bad & The Baby - ABC Press Release is the tenth episode of the sixth season of Castle. This episode is the mid-season finale and the last new episode to air in 2013. Summary A bleeding man stumbles into a church, but just before dying, he hands a mysterious bundle to the priest. When the bundle turns out to be a smiling baby boy, Castle and Beckett find themselves accidental nannies to the newborn. But when they determine the baby and the victim were not related, they discover that finding his rightful parents may be just as hard as solving the murder. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det.Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Teri Reeves as Miranda Vail *John Allen Nelson as Walter Dennis *Matt Gerald as Jimmy Wolfinsky *Anthony Mangano as Roman Valanciaga *Kristen Ariza as Sandra Whitman *Emil Beheshti as Dean Seahorn *Christie Ann Burson as Mrs. Ducane *Don Baldaramos as Priest *Chris Andrew Ciulla as Cameron Ducane *Kate Rene Gleason as Officer *Adrian Quinonez as Paul Vail Quotes :Beckett: You guys dress up for Thanksgiving? :Castle: Doesn’t everybody? :Beckett: No, I think that’s pretty special to you. Um, so is there anything else I should know about you before we get married? :Castle: So many, many things. :Castle: I have an RHD in child care. :Beckett: And an RHD is? :Castle: Ruggedly Handsome Dad. :Ryan: Our baby's due in a month, and I can't stop it. What if I'm really not ready? :Esposito: Well, you're not ready. :Ryan: What? :Esposito: Nobody is. Look, being a dad is like being a cop. Doesn't matter what they teach you in the academy, you learn on the streets. You did okay with that, right? :Ryan: Uh... my first day I was so nervous, I rear-ended a SWAT van and ten guys in vests poured out ready to take me out with extreme prejudice. :Esposito: Well... you care. That already makes you a hundred times better than the dad I had. :Castle: Do not laugh. :Beckett: I'm not laughing :Castle: You do not laugh. Get me the towel. :Alexis: How long have I been gone? :Martha: Katherine, what on earth are you wearing? :Beckett: My... outfit. Your family... tradition? :Castle: You do know I was kidding about that, right? :Beckett: You know, I actually wasn’t sure about that. So I figured if this isn’t a Castle family tradition, then maybe it should be. Better put this on, pilgrim. :Ryan: Whoa. You two look like you have been hit by a truck :Beckett: When the time is right... there's no way I'm letting you taking care of our baby. Featured Music Trivia *This is the first Castle Thanksgiving episode and the 4th-holiday episode. *Ryan states that his wife, Jenny, is now 8 months pregnant and their baby is due in a month. *Beckett's dad Jim and Alexis's boyfriend Pi were mentioned to be coming for Thanksgiving dinner. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Holidays